5 Times Kurt and Blaine Met ND Babies
by belleblake
Summary: Five times Kurt and Blaine met their friend's babies and one time they held their own little bundle of joy in their arms.


**This is just an idea that popped into my head and I really wanted to write it. :)**

**5 Times Kurt and Blaine met ND babies and one time they got one of their own. And no, it's not very realistic that all of these couples stayed together but I didn't want to include any OCs so I didn't. Pairings are Finchel, Brittana, Samcedes, Quick, Tike and (obviously) Klaine.**

* * *

**1 - Rachel and Finn.**

Kurt had seen it coming for months. His brother and best friend had been married for almost three years, after getting back together while Rachel was in college. They had tied the knot the day after Rachel graduated from NYADA and they moved into their first house two years later, Rachel saying that the small apartment they were living in was "no place for a married couple" and that they had "grown out of it". Plus, with Rachel's Broadway career soaring, they could now afford a much bigger house.

Neither of them mentioned that they were trying to start a family, but Kurt knew his best friend was up to _something_ and when they were over for dinner one night and Rachel giggled out, "I'm pregnant.", he happily congratulated them, before claiming that he knew it.

Maria Caroline Hudson was born on May 22 2019, she was exactly 6lbs and 19 inches long, she had a small dusting on dark hair on her head and she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Rach, she's beautiful." Kurt whispered, looking down at his small niece in his arms. When he passed her over to his husband, Blaine looked at the infant in awe as she made soft noises in her sleep. As Kurt watched his husband interacting with Maria, he smiled to himself, imagining the day when he would be holding his own child instead of Rachel and Finn's. He could hardly wait.

**2 - Brittany and Santana.**

This one came a little more suddenly than Kurt and Blaine had expected. After all, it wasn't like it could just happen by accident. A lot more planning and time had to go into having a child for same sex couples. So when Santana called all of New Directions and told them that they'd better get their asses over to her house for dinner the following Saturday, Kurt wondered what she was going to tell them.

Santana and Brittany had been married for two years, all of New Directions had attended the wedding, Mercedes and Sam even flying out from LA to be with their friends on their special day. And it was special. Both brides looked beautiful and the ceremony was lovely. They had written their own vows, Santana's making everyone cry, while Brittany's made everyone chuckle and smile. The reception was great too, Santana and Brittany loved a good party, they got all of New Directions to sing a song together and it had been just like old times.

"So the reason we asked you all to come here, is, well, Britt and I, we're gonna have a baby!" Santana blurted out over dinner, a wide grin on her face. Kurt smiled, remembering how different she was now compared to who she was in high school. She definitely still had a bitchy side, but she was so much happier that the bitchy side of her was more playful than spiteful now.

"So, are you adopting or is one of you-?" Quinn started to say, smiling at the couple.

"The stork came and put it in my tummy. We had to use a turkey baster to get the seed in though," Brittany said quietly, interrupting the blonde.

"Wow, Britt. This is so great, I'm so happy for you two!" Kurt told them, the girls standing up to hug him tightly. Kurt and Blaine had stayed close to them since high school, Kurt had even lived with Santana and Rachel for a while when he first moved to New York during Blaine's senior year.

When little Daisy Sophia Lopez-Pierce came into the world, she was stunning, the sperm donor that they used was a relative of Santana's so that the baby would have both Brittany and Santana's features. She had dark hair and tanned skin but her facial features were very similar to Brittany's. She was perfect. As Kurt held her in his arms, he looked towards Blaine with a small smile, the two of them thinking the same thing, _one day it would be their baby he was holding._

**3 -** **Mercedes and Sam**

While Kurt and Mercedes had tried to stay close over the years, they didn't get to see each other as often as they liked to. With Mercedes' singing career and Kurt running his own fashion line and having a brief stint on Broadway, the two of them could go for months without speaking to each other very much. Luckily, when they did speak, it meant that they had a lot to talk about and catch up on. Kurt enjoyed meeting up with Mercedes for coffee whenever she was in New York and he'd been to LA a few times to see her. So, when she called and said that she was going to be staying in New York for a few days and asked Kurt if he wanted to meet up, he was extremely happy and excited about it.

"No coffee?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow as he heard Mercedes order a hot chocolate. She smirked beside him and he nudged her gently with his elbow. "What's going on? You're not on one of those crazy diets again, are you?"

"It would be a pretty bad diet since I'm drinking hot chocolate, Kurt." Mercedes laughed, picking up her drink. Kurt pouted as he took his coffee and walked over to a table.

"So, why no coffee?" Kurt asked. He had a small hunch about why Mercedes had given up on the beverage but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Maybe I felt like a change." Mercedes told him, trying to hide her smile behind her cup.

"You always get coffee." Kurt said raising his eyebrows again. He knew she was about to cave and tell him something.

"People change." Mercedes quipped back, but the smile on her face was obvious now. Kurt pouted again, more dramatically this time. She laughed. "Okay, Sam and I were gonna tell you later when we were all together but I think I can make an exception for you. You have to keep your mouth shut though. No telling Blaine or Rachel."

"Got it." Kurt replied. He could barely contain his excitement now and was almost bouncing in his seat. Mercedes rolled her eyes fondly at him.

"I'm pregnant," she said, Kurt squealed and clapped his hands together.

"Ah, the third glee baby," he said, bring his clasped hands to his chest. He and Mercedes then burst into fits of giggles and Kurt managed to keep his mouth shut and even acted surprised when Mercedes announced her pregnancy over dinner that night.

Destiny Jordan Evans was born on August 2 2021 and she certainly had her mother's lungs. She didn't cry that often but when she did, she_ cried_. Kurt and Blaine learned this on the night that they had offered to babysit while Mercedes and Sam went out to dinner. The two of them had gone to LA to visit Mercedes and Sam in November that year, giving the couple a few months to adjust to having the new baby before they went to see them. The second night they were there, they shooed Mercedes and Sam out of their own home and insisted that they go out and enjoy themselves for a couple of hours. An hour later, with a screaming baby in his arms, Kurt was starting to regret their decision.

"Oh my God, Blaine. How do we make her stop?" Kurt asked, rocking the child gently in his arms as he sat on the couch. She had been screaming her heart out for a good half an hour and Kurt had checked her diaper, tried to feed her and tried to burp her.

"I don't know. Maybe we should call Mercedes?" Blaine suggested as sat beside Kurt. Kurt let out a huff at his words and looked down at the baby in his arms.

"No! This is their night off. We can handle this," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine, "Besides, it might be good practice. Then we'll be pros by the time we get our own." Blaine kissed the side of his husband's head and the two of them shared a soft smile as Destiny's screams stopped. They could totally handle this.

**4 - Quinn and Puck**

Quinn wasn't someone they had stayed particularly close to after school. Though they still saw her and Puck at New Directions gatherings. Rachel was always throwing dinner parties for any member of New Directions that could make it to her house so they usually saw the couple at least once a month.

One night, at one of Rachel's dinners, he noticed something different about Quinn. Her face seemed slightly rounder and softer and her cheeks seemed slightly more flushed than they usually were. He thought nothing of it at first, thinking that maybe it was something she'd done to her hair or that it was the way she had done her make-up that day. But when she stood up after dinner and grabbed Puck's hand to make an announcement, it all clicked into place.

"I'm pregnant," she said, letting a happy giggle slip past her lips. Puck beaming with pride from his seat. Rachel was the first to leap to her feet. Enveloping the woman who had become one of her best friends into a hug. Soon after all of the members of New Directions that were present joined in and Quinn laughed loudly as many hands lightly covered her stomach.

Oliver Jacob Fabray-Puckerman was quite possibly one of the most beautiful children Kurt had ever seen in his life. Though, he wasn't surprised since the boy had come out of Quinn Fabray-Puckerman, the most beautiful girl Kurt had ever met.

"He's gonna break some hearts." Blaine joked as his husband held the baby in his arms. Quinn smiled from the bed as Puck stroked her hair.

"Fucking gorgeous, isn't he?" Puck said quietly in a sleepy haze. Neither of them had slept properly for at least 40 hours. His wife slapped his arm gently, eyes closed.

"Don't swear in front of our baby." Quinn mumbled sleepily. Kurt chuckled at the couple before looking towards Blaine. They shared another one of their looks as Kurt hogged the baby and Rachel complained about it being her turn.

**5 - Mike and Tina**

Mike was someone that Blaine had stayed close friends with after school. He and Tina had also grown close during their senior year and Kurt and Blaine hung out with them quite a lot. They were out with the couple along with Finn and Rachel one evening and congratulated them when Tina told them that she was pregnant.

"Looks like you guys are next!" Mike had joked to Kurt and Blaine as Rachel started giving Tina tips on how to deal with her pregnancy and told her what to expect. Kurt and Blaine just shared a quick smile.

Harvey Michael Cohen-Chang was an adorable baby. Mike boasted proudly that his mother had told him that he looked just like he did when he was a baby.

"Let's hope he got your dance moves too." Kurt said as Rachel handed the baby over to him.

"And Tina's voice!" Rachel added happily. Tina had also been a member of New Directions that had made quite a name for herself on Broadway.

"Hear that? You're gonna be a little star, it's in your blood." Kurt cooed at the baby as Blaine softly touched one of his chubby, little cheeks. Tina smiled as she watched the interaction.

"You're gonna be a great father one day, Kurt," she said with a yawn.

"You too, Blaine. Now that is a child that's definitely gonna be a star." Mike added. Blaine and Kurt beamed at their friends.

**+1 - Kurt and Blaine**

They knew that they wanted kids when they were very young. They had first discussed the possibility when Blaine proposed to Kurt after he graduated from college. They had laid awake for most of the night, after making love to each other, talking about their future together.

The second time they discussed the idea of children, it was a little more serious. They had been married for five years, they both had stable jobs and nice house to live in, but they both knew that something, or rather _someone_, was missing. They talked about surrogacy first. Saying that they could do what Rachel's fathers had done. Mixed the sperm so that they wouldn't know who the father would. Though, when the baby came out they'd probably be able to tell. They discussed adoption next, they knew that it would be a long process but it was something that they were willing to go through. They finally decided to go with adopting a child, knowing that it would be theirs no matter what, that it didn't matter in neither of them had no biological connection to the child.

Melanie was just sixteen when she had discovered that she was pregnant. Her parents supported her decision to put her baby up for adoption, she chose Kurt and Blaine as she thought that they could provide the most loving home for the child growing inside of her. She knew she had made the right decision when she saw the look on their faces as Kurt cradled the small baby in his arms for the first time. They named her Elizabeth after Kurt's mother and gave her the middle name Katherine ("Like the princess, Blaine!") to keep up the royal theme. Now that Kurt was holding her in his arms, they could hardly believe it. Elizabeth Katherine Hummel-Anderson was finally theirs. Their own baby.

"Blaine, look at her," Kurt whispered, Blaine's chin rested gently on his shoulder, "Just look at her."

"I am. She's perfect." Blaine replied quietly, looking down at his daughter's closed eyes. The lightest dust of brown hair covered her small head and she had the cutest little nose Blaine had ever seen in his life. Neither of them noticed that Melanie was snoring softly now, completely exhausted. They were too entranced by their brand new daughter.

When Blaine took his daughter from Kurt's arms to hold her, Kurt turned to Melanie, smiling when he saw her sleeping. He walked over to her bed and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered "thank you," to her softly. He turned back to Blaine, the man had the biggest grin Kurt had ever seen on his face as he looked down at his daughter and as Kurt slowly moved back over to his family, his own grin matching his husband's. Finn, Rachel and the rest of their family would be over to see them tomorrow, but for now it was just the three of them in their own little world. Oblivious to what was going on outside their little family. Neither of them had ever been so happy.


End file.
